This invention relates to portable bathing apparatus, and more particularly to a device for bathing a seated individual that is more easily used by and for a physically disabled person than a conventional bathtub.
The conventional bathtub is generally fixed to three walls so that entry is only feasible from the long side and access for a helper is also limited to only the one side. Many accidents occur in entering and exiting the tub. The motions and efforts required to assist an infirm bather may be more than many caregivers can manage. The motions and efforts to enter and exit the bathtub may be too taxing for certain infirm or disabled bathers, and the bather may tend to slip down and drown in the tub.